


Reincarnate

by Scolopendre



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Eating Disorders, Episode 4 spoilers, Gen, Heavy Angst, One Shot, figure skating, please love yuri plisetsky
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: « Alors, comment ça se passe avec l'ancien amour de Yakov, heh ? Demande Mila malicieusement, enroulant ses cheveux autours de son doigt.-Elle me tue, lui réponds Yuri. » ou, Yuri renaît.Traduction de la fic du même nom par Aris.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris/gifts).
  * A translation of [Reincarnate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411371) by [Aris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris/pseuds/Aris). 



Yuri est fatigué.

Cette idée est exaspérante. C'est le mât du drapeau blanc, la base du raté et de la médiocrité de ne perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à admettre une telle gêne. Il ne peut pas grandir de la connaissance de sa fatigue, il ne peux pas tordre son épuisement pour en faire quelque chose de magnifique, d'étranger, il ne peut pas fendre la glace ou se lever dans les airs en traînant une léthargie profonde. C'est un mal inutile , si c'est un mal, et son seul rôle est celui amer et hostile de lui faire se souvenir de ce qu'il ne peut surmonter ; les barrières de sa biologie, de sa physicalité, gravées dans la pierre avec des os fragmentés et de la peau à vif. Il ne peut pas être plus que ce qu'il est, que ce qu'il sera, il ne peut pas se forcer à prendre une autre forme.

Dans ce corps, cet esprit, il est restreint. Emprisonné.

_Abandonne toi !_

Et il essaie. Il creuse profondément, s'accroche aux imperfections comme si chaque entraînement était un combat de vie ou de mort, enfonce chaque répétition dans son esprit, les ancre profondément parmi les organes douloureux et les artères éclatées. C'est pas assez bon. _Tu dois travailler plus dur, abandonne toi, abandonne toi !_ Les erreurs qu'il fait sont taillées dans sa propre chair il se gratte les efface, les raye dans le sang et les blessures, travaille ce visage laid et moqueur jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il soit lisse, poli. Capable de prendre une nouvelle expression, une nouvelle identité, un nouveau Yuri avec un élégance naturelle qui émerveillera tout ceux autour de lui, jaloux dans leur sombre stagnation tandis qu'il continue de tournoyer, s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'humanité biaisée.

C'est un mirage auquel il s'accroche le soir quand il rentre à la maison, ses tendons tremblant et raides malgré les refroidissements consciencieux, mesurés. Il peut clairement le voir, Yuri Plisetsky glissant sur la glace aussi léger qu'une plume, il peut entendre l'écho du présentateur émerveiller devant chacun de ses sauts et de ses tours calculés et sa fluidité pure et sophistiquée versée dans chaque mouvement d'une routine lisse et homogène. Il peut entendre les rêves se briser autour de lui, l'inspiration réduite en morceaux tranchants aux pieds douloureux de sa compétition ; ils savent qu'ils ne pourront jamais être ça, avoir ça. Il est l'image du contrôle parfait.

Inatteignable.

Ça suffit à faire baver Yuri, le vide dans son estomac sonne juste ; il a tellement faim de victoire. Il veut voir la perfection entre ses mains, même si ce n'est que pendant un court instant de froide et douloureuse ivresse.

Mais pour être rené, il faut d'abord qu'il meure.

 

* * *

  
Il ne peut pas se tuer.

Lilia semble le savoir. Elle guide ses mains autour de sa gorge, appuie ses doigts à sa place, ses mains pâles et glacées contre les siennes et ce malgré l'absence de patinoire. Elle est toujours froide, remarque-t-il, qu'importe l'arrière saison russe et les couches de manteaux, d'écharpes et de factures de chauffage entassées les une sur les autres, une touche de chaos dans sa maison beaucoup trop ordonnée. Sa peau est nette quand elle corrige sa posture, quand elle se gorge de sa chair indulgente qu'elle peut tordre à loisir, le remodelant dans une salle reflétée ; il sent son toucher à travers les vêtements fins qu'il porte, sent son hiver personnel dans chacun des mots qui tombent de ses lèvres affinées par la faim.

Le visage de Lilia est hersé. Il n'y a rien de réconfortant, rien de chaleureux, rien de maternel dans la manière qu'elle a de le rabrouer, dans la manière qu'à la lumière blanche de se perdre dans les inclinaisons sombres de ses joues. Parfois, Yuri croit se voir dans ses poignets délicats et dans ses yeux vert d'eau, mais il y a un écho si absolument indescriptible dans tout les aspects de son être, il ne peut jamais en être vraiment sûre. Il ne l'a jamais vu se reposer, mais quand elle est assise sur une chaise occupée à ne rien faire elle ressemble à une reine aux yeux du monde, mais il y a un vide profond, assourdissant quand il regarde au travers de sa propre douleur pour la voir se tenir seul, encore et encore toutes les nuits malgré la compagnie.

Elle est intouchable. Morte de la façon dont il se languit.

Il la déteste, pense-t-il. Il la déteste mais il a envie de ses compliments, de ses murmures de « C'est magnifique, Yuri. » Jamais vraiment ce qu'il veut, jamais « Tu es magnifique, Yuri. » Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Pas encore. Il imite la beauté, il ne s'est pas encore réduit en pièces assez petites pour l'incarner.

Bordel, il la déteste, en fait, il déteste ses tut-tut désapprobateurs quand il mange ses repas et il déteste la voir caresser son chat comme s'il lui appartenait. Il déteste comment elle lui prend les morceaux fracturés de son identité, le déracine de son chez lui et de ses réconforts, et elle le fait comme si c'était une faveur, avec un de ses demi-sourires accidentels. Et il la déteste mais il aime ces instants rapides durant lesquels il peut bouger comme s'il n'était rien, comme s'il était une extension de l'air, durant lesquels il n'a pas à se pavaner, à être plus voyant que l'autre patineur, durant lesquels il peut être la glace sous ses pieds et la musique qui s'écoule des enceintes.

Elle lui dit que la haine est puissante. Elle ne le laisse pas partir à midi. Yuri se souvient – des blagues sur le katsudon, les boutiques de ramen et les stand de nourriture étrangère qu'il ne reconnaît pas, il se souvient des pensées amères qu'il réussit à garder pour lui. Parce qu'il est cruel, mais il n'est pas assez cruel pour ronger la chair des hanches de Yuuri, le plus entre ses cuisses et la présence que ça a toujours été chez le patineur ; la promesse de plus, un repas entre juste assez et trop. Yuri ne peut pas comprendre comment Victor a pu choisir ce porc au lieu de lui, la jalousie forme un poids laid dans son abdomen, comment quelqu'un peut perdre le contrôle d'une chose aussi vile que la nourriture.

Ironiquement, c'est ça que Lilia défait en premier, ses fausses croyances en son corps et en son contrôle. Elle passe ses mains sur son visage, sa bouche reste immobile en une ligne austère, et elle lui demande ce qu'il mange d'une voix faussement gentille. Elle demande le plan de repas de Yuri à Yakov, fait courir ses doigts tourmentés par la malnutrition sur la nourriture accusatrice et dit :

« C'est pas bon ! C'est pas bon ! »

Des flocons d'avoine et des fruits au petit déjeuner, de la salade et des œufs durs à midi, du poisson grillé et des légumes au dîner. C'est la nouvelle balance, et le réconfort qu'apporte la nourriture chaude, les bonbons qu'il piquait en rentrant à la maison qui lui rappelaient sa famille, son grand-père, tout ça lui manque. Mais le sucre ne répare pas les muscles déchirés, le sucre ne le fera pas tenir durant trois heures de ballet et de patinage et le sucre ne le fera pas maigrir, ne laissera pas qu'avec la peau sur les os. La Fée Russe, qu'il l'appelle, et pour lui c'est une blague dont il ne fait pas partie.

Il mord et il gronde quand on lui demande comment il va, il coupe à travers les bonjours sympathiques et les rires familiers, il s'enveloppe dans la solitude et les critiques de Lilia. Elle dit, _bien_ , et Yuri se demande ce qu'il doit faire pour qu'elle le détruise complètement. Pour qu'elle le brûle, le réduise en cendres desquelles il pourra se relever, plus fort et plus fin et sans effort.

C'est égoïste, ou peut-être paresseux, de s'attendre à ce qu'elle le fasse. Alors, Yuri reste derrière quand Lilia part, promet des étirements et des refroidissements à un visage insensible qui ne ne fait jamais rien à part observer. Il se tient devant les miroirs d'un studio de ballet éteint, il se regarde sans son pull-over ample ou ses T-shirts lâches, et il s'entraîne à l'art de la destruction.

Le mauvais éclairage vomi des ombres dans un triste soulagement. Elles se réunissent sous ses yeux, touchent ses pommettes et retombent durement au niveau de son menton. Il y en a une qui raye sa chemise, et il l'ajuste, il regarde le tissu se serrer contre la ligne de ses côtes, rentrer lorsqu'il tire et s'aplanir quand il le lâche. C'est là. Mais ce n'est pas assez. C'est enivrant, d'avoir ces gouffres et ces abysses dans son corps, de faire de la place pour le néant entre ses os et sa peau et ses veines. Il peut être moins, il peut être rien. C'en est presque étourdissant.

Il sourit et ses doigts tremblent quand ils touchent sa taille. Les sourires ont toujours eu l'air faux sur lui. Ils tordent son visage, repoussent l'ossature désirée sous la peau en mouvement. À la place il gronde, tord ses lèvres et soutient le regard de l'étranger qui se reflète un nombre infini de fois dans la pièce qui l'entoure. Ils le détestent, tous ensemble, ils regardent fixement des hanches qui pourraient être plus fines et des jambes qui pourraient être mieux entretenues, ils prennent sans un mot sa posture négligée comme s'il s'agissait d'une offense à leurs personnes, comme si c'était un crime que de se tenir là dans cette pièce et de se dire athlète reconnu dans le monde entier.

Ça devrait l'être, réalise-t-il, et cette réalisation frappe de plein fouet sa stupide et arrogante fierté. Sa colère et sa jalousie ont toujours été inutiles, l'ont toujours laissé vulnérable et inflexible. Ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles Viktor ne pouvait pas le choisir, ne l'aurait jamais choisi ; Yuri ne peut pas changer. Yuri est stagnant. Viktor le savait, avait gagné sa propre confiance, et jeté les mots vides, si vides de Yuri. Les avait même oublié, à la façon du prédateur rassasié qui ignore l'ennui qu'est une proie arrogante ; tout en sachant qu'au moment où il le voudra la situation s'inversera, et qu'il gagnera, et qu'il est donc inutile d'y prêter attention.

La vérité blesse. Yuri s'en délecte.

* * *

 

  
« Tu travailles dur, Yuri ! »

Mila enroule ses bras autour de lui, soudaine et excitante, une vague de chaleur venu d'un autre qu'il avait oublié. Lilia est pinçante et chirurgicale. Mila pose sa tête sur la sienne, et médite sur toutes les heures qu'il passe à s’entraîner, et sur le fait qu'elle l'observait. Il peut sentir son menton gratter contre son crâne lorsqu'elle parle. C'est étrangement rassurant. Il n'a rien fait pour le mériter.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec l'ancien amour de Yakov, heh ? Demande Mila malicieusement, enroulant ses cheveux autours de son doigt.

-Elle me tue, lui réponds Yuri. »

Mila rit, ses bras s'enfoncent dans ses omoplates saillantes.

Il se contente de fixer la glace.

* * *

 

  
Il ne sera personne, bientôt. Son corps vieillit, grandit et la panique grouille sous sa peau.

Les patineurs artistiques ne sont compétitifs que pendant très peu de temps. Le temps s'écoule entre les doigts de Yuri comme du sable ; il peut sentir la fin se rapprocher, une faux lente contre son cou. Il se hâte de mourir, d'être rené, mais des parties de son corps lui font mal pour la première fois, un épuisement qu'il n'avait jamais subi auparavant s'installe en lui. Il est loin d'être vieux, mais il a l'impression que son corps vieillit de plusieurs années en quelques mois. Les bleus qui pâlissaient tardent maintenant à disparaître, le sang remonte mais ne revient jamais, son pelvis le blesse tous les jours là où il se frotte à son fémur.

Yuri est petit, et l'âge adulte lui prendra ça. Il voit cette peur devenir réalité dans ceux qui ont patiné avec lui, il regarde des visages familiers disparaître de la glace alors qu'ils n'arrivent pas stopper l'inévitable. Il trouve ça plus cruel que tous les mots que Lilia peut lui dire, que tout ce qu'il peut se dire à lui-même, être forcé de regarder avec une fascination morbide son corps devenir méconnaissable. Yuri est supposé être magnifique, efféminé, et les poils qui empiètent sur le bord de son visage ne sont que les premiers signes du lent et horrifiant processus qui le recrachera gauche et sans coordination, monstrueux dans sa largeur.

Ça le terrifie profondément. C'est pire que n'importe quel film d'horreur bourré de gore, c'est une réalité changeante qui le laisse, pleurant des larmes de colère et la gorge à vif. _C'est en train d'arriver, je ne peux pas y échapper_ , et il veut frapper un miroir, écraser le verre dans ses poings et sentir le sang couler de chaque incisions. Mais il ne perdra pas le contrôle. Pas maintenant. Le luxe que sont les émotions n'est pas une chose qu'il se permettra, pas quand elles l'ont tant obscurci par le passé.

Il a besoin de ça. Il doit patiner. Il doit gagner.

 _Les patineurs artistiques ne sont compétitifs que pendant très peu de temps_ , et Yuri ne laissera pas un être aussi insignifiant que le temps l'arrêter. Yuri affamera le temps jusqu'à la fin, se battra tous les ans avec des excuses pour manquer les repas, forcera son corps à rester le même, à nier la maturation. Il renaîtra kilo par kilo, perdant l'ancien lui dans la sueur et le sang et les larmes qu'il ne se laisse pas pleurer. Il tuera ses faiblesses, les barrières erronées entre lui et le succès, le raisonnement qu'il cite devant le verre peint tout les matins et toutes les nuits et à tout les moments où il y a une surface réfléchissante devant lui.

Yuri Plisetsky va mourir.

Il enterre ce réconfort tout prés de son coeur.


End file.
